It's Always Been You
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Elizabeth, Dylan, Charlie and Nikki are four girls from the modern day who get sucked back in time to 1899 New York just in time to help with the strike. They meet the boys and romances form, one with an someone in the way.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is a story I am writing with I love power rangers7135. I hope you all like it _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Dylan, Nikki and Charlie.**

Chapter 1

'Ugh, this is so boring,' Elizabeth thought to herself as she studied in the library. She put her long wavy brown hair up in a ponytail so it would be out of her face and pushed her glasses up in front of her brown eyes. She was studying for her history test. They were studying major strikes of the 19th century. Right now she was reading about trolley strike. 'Why is there nothing on the newsies strike?' she wondered. 'That would actually be interesting to study.' Thinking about Newsies she started humming Carrying the Banner. She was a huge Newsies fan. She and her three best friends Dylan, Nikki and Charlotte, who was better known as Charlie. Every Friday night the four got together at one of their houses for a sleepover and thye, of course, watched Newsies. Tonight was Friday and this time they were going to Elizabeth's house.

She was so zoned out with the song she didn't hear anyone come up behind her.

"Flashpots are shooting bright as the sun! I'm one high falutin' son of a gun!" Dylan sang as Elizabeth jumped in her seat.

"God Dylan!" She grabbed at her heart. "One, don't ever sneak up on me. Two, that wasn't even the song I was singing."

"So, King of New York is my favorite song in the movie."

Dylan had long straight bright blonde hair that was right now in a long side braid and blue-green eyes.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you had gym right now."

"We're doing the pacer test."

"And?"

"And? You know me! I don't run! Besides, I can't be sweaty for tonight."

"Tonight? You know we don't care what you look like when you come to the sleepover."

"Yeah, um, that's kinda why I'm here." Dylan played with her hands, looking down at them. "I kinda can't come tonight."

"What?! But Dyl, we always get together on Friday nights. What's so important?"

"Owen wanted to meet with me tonight."

"But your boyfriend's been fine with you not being able to go out on Fridays before."

"But he said he has something really important to talk to me about. That it can't wait. I think he might be saying the L-word tonight." A huge smile grew on her face as she said that.

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. Go and have fun on your date. But I'm expecting you to come over as soon as it's over and give us all the details."

"Deal." She opened her arms and the two friends hugged.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well, I gotta go," Elizabeth said, closing her textbook. "Off to fail a history test."

"Don't say that girl. You're smart. You'll ace it."

"Fingers crossed. See ya later."

"See ya."

That night, the three gathered at Elizabeth's house and set up in the basement.

"Where's Dylan?" Nikki asked. Nikki had medium length curly red hair and green eyes.

"She's out with Owen," Elizabeth answered.

"She ditched us for a guy?" Charlie repeated, shocked. Charlie had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Apparently it's a really important date tonight. She thinks he's gonna say he loves her."

"Well, they have been going out almost a year," Nikki responded.

"Besides, she said she'll be here after her date to tell us all about it." Then, they heard the doorbell go Ding-Dong. "That must be the pizza."

"I hope it's the hot delivery guy," Charlie hoped, a smirky smile growing on her face.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." The three ran up the stairs, all fixing themselves and giggling as they went. But when Elizabeth opened the door, their smiles fell. Thee stood Dylan with all her stuff in a black mini-dress with her hair down and curled. She looked beautiful except for the fact that her eyes were bloodshot and there were tears falling down her face. "Dyl? What's wrong?"

Sniffing, Dylan said, "Ow-Owen…broke up with me." The three girls pulled her inside and brought her down stairs immediately. Once they all sat down, they wanted to know what happened. Once she had calmed down, she told them the story, "So, Owen came to my house to pick me up and we went to the restaurant. And then he told me that he met someone else."

"WHAT?!" all three exclaimed.

"Who?" Nikki questioned.

"Beth Samson."

"Boobs Beth?" Elizabeth clarified. "She's such a slut. Why would he dump you for her?"

"She's head cheerleader, he's the basketball star. Why wouldn't he want to be with her?"

"Well, he's stupid and a douche."

"And he doesn't deserve you," Charlie backed her up.

"Ugh!" Dylan exclaimed, hitting her pillow. "I feel like an idiot. How could I not see this coming?"

"Cause he's a stupid douche!" Elizabeth told her. "How dare he do this to you?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore," Dylan stated. She dried her eyes and put on a smile. "So, have you guys started watching the movie?"

"Of course not. We've been waiting for you," Charlie told her. "So now that you're here, let's put it in."

Within minutes they were watching their favorite movie. And of course, they were talking about their favorite guys.

"Omigod, David. I-I just can't," Elizabeth swooned.

"I don't get why you like him. He;s so nerdy," Nikki wondered,

"He's cute, he's sweet, he's smart. What's there to not like?"

"How about he's not hot like Spot?" Charlie rebutted.

"Oh please, we all know Skittery's the best out them all," Nikki put in her opinion.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing I'm single now," Dylan said. "Now I can gush over Jack."

"So it's Jack you fancy huh?" Elizabeth commented. "All this time we've never heard anything from you about any of the guys."

"Well, now you know. I like Jack." They kept talking like this throughout the movie. Dylan didn't hide her distaste when Jack kissed Sarah Jacobs. "What's so special about her? She doesn't even have a real part to play in the movie. She's just there to be a little tramp."

"Somebody's jealous," Elizabeth commented, snickering.

"I am not jealous! I'm just…jealous." Her friends gave her looks. "Oh shut up. Don't judge me!" She buried her face in her pillow.

Her friends laughed.

When the movie was over, Charlie asked Dylan, "So, how are you feeling?"  
"Better. Much better. I really needed this girls. Thank you. But do you know what would make me feel even better?"  
"What?" Elizabeth wondered.

"If we lived with the newsies."

"That would make everything better," Nikki agreed.

All of a sudden there was a huge crash of thunder.

"Whoa!" they all jumped.

"I never heard anything about a storm tonight," Elizabeth told them.

"Must be a freak one," Charlie added.

Rain started to pour down as more thunder and now lighting appeared. The girls all huddled together. But then, the power went out. They screamed.

"Okay guys, we don't have to panic," Elizabeth calmed them. I have some flashlights upstairs. I'll go get them." Carefully, she made her way up the stairs and to the door. She opened it and walked out. "What the hell?!" She went back inside and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Um…I-I don't know." Exchanging weird looks, the three met their friend at the top of the stairs. Dylan opened the door and was met with pouring rain and a view of the outside. And It wasn't just outside. They were looking at a city.

_Wherever could they be? Gotta keep reading to find out. Read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: hahahahahaha! That's funny!**

Chapter 2

"And so now I repeat, what the hell?!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Okay, this is a dream," Charlie concluded. "This must be a dream. Somehow, the lightning struck us and we are all unconscious an dreaming."

Suddenly, Nikki broke through and ran outside.

"Nikki!" Dylan cried and the other girls ran after her.

Nikki stopped when she was at the entrance of the alley way hat they were in. "Guys, this is real. Like, this is a real alley way, and a real road and a real city." Her friends caught up with her.

"Look, dream or not, I think we should head back to the-," Elizabeth turned around to point back to the basement door, only to find that it wasn't there. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" She put her hands on her head and stated to hyperventilate. "This isn't good. This is not good at all."

"Liz, calm down," Dylan tried to calm her.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? We're trapped in some city where we know no one or anything and-and…I don't even know what time period we're in!" Looking around, the others saw that that last comment was very much true. Even though it was getting dark, they could see that the people that were out were not dressed like them and there were carts drawn by horses and old fashioned looking buildings and roads. "I mean, it looks like we're in New York City in the 1800s. It looks just like a scene out of Newsies." All three other heads snapped to her when she said that. It took her a minute to realize what they were thinking, but it finally hit her. "Oh guys, you don't actually think-"

"I mean, it makes sense!" Charlie explained. "We were watching Newsies, a freak storm comes out of nowhere and you open your basement door to 1800s New York. What other explanation could there be?"  
"A logical one?"

"Well, what's your "logical explanation"?"

"Uh-I-um-well…Okay, I don't have one! But do you really expect me to believe that we fell into the Newsies world?"

"Excuse me," a voice came from behind them. They turned and it took all their will power to keep their mouths from dropping because there in front of them stood Racetrack Higgins. "Are you goils a'ight? Cause ya seem lost."

They stared for a moment before Dylan finally spoke, "Um, yes. We are…new here and don't seem to know our way around."

"Well, I know me and my boys'd be more den 'appy ta 'elp you lovely ladies. "

"Your boys?" Nikki questioned.

"De oudda newsies." Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rang out. "And we should get dere soon cause it seems like da sky's gonna open any minute. So whadda ya say?"

The girls glanced at each other and they talked about it telepathically. Finally, Elizabeth told Race, "That would be awesome. Thank you."

"Well den, let's hurry. I think I just felt a drop." And he led them away. The four friends took hands and followed him. Within 10 minutes, they found themselves at the stairs that led up to the Newsboys Lodging House. Race started up the stairs but stopped when he realized that the girls were still at the bottom. "C'mon. Dere ain't nothin' ta be scared of 'ere." Slowly, the four went up and Race opened the door and walked in.

"Finally!" one of the other newsies called out when they saw Race. "We was almost thinkin' you'se was nevah comin' 'ome." Dylan froze when she heard that voice.

"Well, I got a little sidelined on me way back Jack," Race explained. "C'mon in goils." The chatter stopped when the word "girls" was brought up and they all gathered around the door.

"Um, hello," Elizabeth spoke up. "I-I'm Elizabeth and these are my friends Charlie, Dylan and Nikki. We're, uh, new here in town and Race said that you guys might help us?"

"Well Racetrack Higgins ain't usually da smaht one, but dis time he's right on da nose," Jack said, stepping forward. Dylan had to actually remind herself to breathe as she saw him look at her.

_Oh God, I probably look like a mess. Hair wet, make-up smudged, mascara running down my face. And I meet the biggest fictional love of my life_, she thought.

The other three weren't doing much better. They all wished that they looked prettier than they felt right now surrounded by a ton of very cute guys. Charlie and Nikki were also trying to subtly scout the room for their guys. Elizabeth tried to also, but she figured he wouldn't be there since either the strike didn't happen yet or because he doesn't live at the Lodging House.

"Well, one way we'se can 'elp ya is by givin' ya a place to stay. Do ya already 'ave one?" The newsie that they knew to be Mush suggested.

"We literally just arrived here," Nikki told them.

"From where?" Race wondered. "Cause you're in some interestin' clothes dere for New York."

"Um, that's a little complicated," Charlie answered.

"You see, the thing is…we're not from here. And by here I don't just mean New York, I mean 1899," Elizabeth went on. The boys just gave her weird looks. "We're from the year 2014." The looks on their faces went from confusion to shock and almost scared.

"We're not nutjobs!" Nikki clarified. "We really are from 2014."

"You see, we were hanging out at Elizabeth's house, a storm knocked out the lights, we opened the basement door and here we are," Charlie went on.

"Well, I guess dat would explain your clothes," Jack stated.

"So you believe us?" Dylan questioned.

"I don't see why not. Ya seem like good goils."

"You'll still let us stay here?" Nikki wanted to know.

Elizabeth then had her friends gather around. "I don't know about this guys."

"You don't know about what?"

"I don't know if we should stay here."

"What? Why?" Charlie asked.

"I mean, they don't know us and we don't really know them."

"Well we can fix dat," jack said, butting i. "I'm Jack Kelly. I also go by Cowboy. You already know Race 'ere and da rest is Kid Blink, Skittery, Snitch, Boots, Snipeshooter, Snoddy, Jake, Dutchy, Bumlets, Pie Eater, Specs, Mush and Crutchy. Don't worry. You'll get 'em all down like dat. So, now ya know us and we knows you, so you can stay 'ere. But, we 'ave one condition. In ordah ta be in da Newsies Lodgin' 'Ouse, ya needs ta be a newsie. Are ya willin' ta start sellin' papes?"

Again, the girls looked to each other all with the same thought.

"Yes!" they said at the same time.

"Excellent! Now, let me show ya up ta your room. We has a spare room dat you'se can stay in." With that, he pushed through the crowd of boys and brought them up the stairs to the hall. They stopped at the first door on the left, and Jack opened it. "Well, I'll leaves you goils ta get all settled. And ya might wanna get some rest. We gots an eoily day tomorrah." He let them in and closed the door behind them. But before he did, he caught eyes with Dylan for just a split second. And that split second was enough to make her stomach do flip-flops over and over.

When he was gone, they were all silent for a minute until Nikki pinched herself and cried out. "Ow!"

"What did you do that for?" Charlie questioned.

"I wanted to see if I was really awake or not. And apparently I am awake."

"This just doesn't make any sense," Elizabeth stated. "How could this have possibly happened?"  
"I don't know and I'm not questioning it," Dylan told them. "I had one of the worst nights of my life tonight and now I'm a newsie. I don't know about you guys but I am feeling pretty happy right now."

"I never said I wasn't happy. I just said this don't make sense. I am psyched out of my mind to see David and be part of the strike."

"This is really happening right?" Charlie asked them. "Are we really dreaming?"  
"Well if we are, I never wanna wake up."

_Well, that's the end of chappie 2. Hope you liked it! Please please pleeeeeeeease review!_


End file.
